coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7791 (30th January 2012)
Plot Steve cruelly tells Tracy that he only asked her to marry him out of pity and that he never loved her as he's still in love with Becky. Tracy's devastated. Sylvia shows Milton the café. Milton enthuses to Roy about how much he loves his retro diner. Frank's trial continues with Maria in the witness stand. Tracy's in bits as she tells Deirdre how Steve never actually loved her. Brian has a difficult meeting with Meredith, the Chair of the School Governors. Meredith points out that the school results have been terrible and hopes he's going to do something about it. Brian bluffs and assures Meredith that he's got a plan. Deirdre tells Steve that no matter what he thinks of Tracy he should be thinking of Amy as she doesn't deserve to suffer for her parents' mistakes. Peter takes the witness stand where he's questioned closely about his relationship with Carla. Paul assures Jason that he has no intention of hurting Eileen and explains to him how difficult things are with Lesley. Jason starts to thaw towards him. Steve makes an effort and sits down to a family meal with Tracy and Amy. Tracy's quietly hopeful that he might have changed his mind. Brian tells Julie that he needs to come up with a plan or he's going to lose his job. Frank's barrister accuses Peter of having an affair with Carla and suggests it's still going on. Peter hotly denies the allegation. Anne passes the photo of Peter and Carla kissing passionately outside a hotel to Leanne in the gallery. Leanne leaps to her feet and waving the offending photo, tells the court that she knows they're having an affair. Peter hangs his head in shame and admits it's true. Frank gazes ahead triumphantly. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford (Credited as "Tracy Barlow") *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Alicia Davenport - Caroline Harker *Robert Millward - Michael Maloney *Judge - Nicholas Pritchard *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Foreman - Gareth Drake *Usher - Rebecca Mahon *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn *Meredith - Su Douglas Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Street Cars *Bessie Street School - Headmaster's office *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom Notes *George Eastham (Kevin McGowan) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anne passes Leanne a photo of Peter kissing Carla as they watch him being cross-examined in the witness stand; Steve confesses he never loved Tracy; and Milton visits Roy's Rolls. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,130,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2012 episodes